kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Mayuka
Lady Mayuka (繭香, Mayuka) was the god of Arashizaki Shrine, which is under the protection of the Ougi Clan. She had an intimate relationship with Shichirou Ougi, and depended on him to protect her territory.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 306 Appearance Possessing a moth-like appearance, Mayuka has long, light hair, which has a long feather protruding from it on either side. The designs on her outer coat greatly resemble the patterns of a moth's wings, especially while in flight. Personality Mayuka is rather spoiled and childish. She enjoys having Shichirou's full attention, and despises anything else that captures his interest even momentarily. According to Tokimori Hazama, she "likes the slender and effeminate type" of man.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 300 Mayuka is quick to anger when displeased in any way, and only Shichirou seems able to reason with her once she enters one of her rages.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 307 History According to Tokimori Hazama, Mayuka had a violent temper in the past, and caused destructive storms on a whim. In order to calm her and win her favor, sacrifices were made, from which the Ougi clan's ancestors appeared. Mayuka's land has been protected by the Ougi Clan for a great deal of time (she makes references to "countless generations" of them).Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 281 Supposedly, as the Legitimate Successor, Shichirou was intended to be her next sacrifice. Plot 'Speaking with Shichirou' After being chastised by his father, Shichirou visits the cherry tree behind the Ougi mansion to clear his thoughts, and Mayuka appears in the branches. They sit in the tree together, and Shichirou talks about his problems with his father. Mayuka tries to reassure him, telling him his father used to be kind, and that when Shichirou takes over, she will make all of the cherry blossoms on the mountain bloom as a gift. 'Attack on Arashizaki' When Mayuka learns that Shichirou's men (under the Commander's mental control) are attacking her shrine, she becomes enraged and orders him to kill them. Shichirou refuses because they are part of his clan, and instead proposes separating the sacred cherry tree from the land as a last resort, despite the humiliation it would cause Mayuka. However, Yoshimori arrives, and under the guidance of Tokimori Hazama, protects the shrine from further attack.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 308 'Breaking the Ougi Curse' In accordance with Tokimori Hazama's plan, in order to establish Mahora (formerly of Hakuma) as the new god of Arashizaki Shrine, Shichirou kills Mayuka, effectively freeing his family from her demands.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 340 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Senses: Mayuka has shown an ability to sense approaching presences or disturbances within her territory. Storm Summoning: Mayuka once had the power to summon destructive storms and lay waste to everything on a whim. She was still capable of strong, destructive winds when extremely angry. Flower Manipulation: Mayuka claims to have the ability to make all of the cherry blossoms on her mountain bloom, apparently as a sign of approval of the appointment of the current clan head. Even after her death at Shichirou's hands, a single cherry blossom tree appears on the mountain the same day he is appointed the new clan head. However, Shichirou attributes this sign of slight approval to the newly installed god Mahora, who has the power to manipulate trees.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 345 References Navigation Category:Guardian Deity Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Characters